


You Make Me Strong

by Louiscuddlesharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Louis, M/M, May be triggering in later chapters, Ordinary Harry, Past Rape/Non-con, first time ive actually posted my writing so be nice, ignore the cheesy title, it fits ok dont judge, set in 2012
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiscuddlesharry/pseuds/Louiscuddlesharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't need to be saved or fixed or some cliché shit like that.<br/>Really, he's fine.<br/>But if a green-eyed boy with dimples and unruly curls is up for the challenge then, well, at least Louis will have a nice view.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis needs help but doesn't, Harry gets lucky in many ways, Zayn and Liam are clueless, and Niall just wants everyone to start fucking already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter and im not sure if im going to continue this or not so let me know what you think. Also sorry for any mistakes its going on 2 am here and I really wanted this posted today... or yesterday now I guess. Oh well. PS comments make my world go round :)

Louis didn’t understand why they were doing this. You would think being in the ‘World’s Biggest Boyband’ would be good enough but it wasn’t. Because he was currently sulking in an audition room for their new fifth member hopefuls. Because the fans want more from them. Because management wants more from them and the public wants more from them and the boys want more from _him_ and Louis is just really fucking sick of people. 

Everybody keeps assuming that just because he isn’t always a little ball of sunshine, meant that something tragic happened. And ok, maybe something slightly tragic did happen, but they didn’t know that and they never will, if he has anything to do with it.

Louis was snapped out of his latest self-pity session by the slam of the door against the wall of the audition room. He jumped and looked around frantically, knowing that the auditions weren’t to begin for a while and the boys knew to knock by now. He wasn’t given much time to panic, however, as his eyes settled on a head of unruly curls.

“Um hi? I was looking for the One Direction auditions,” the boy stated timidly. And boy really was the best word for him. He was tall, but extremely lanky and his features seemed more cute or adorable than manly.

Louis eyed him a bit cautiously before answering “Auditions don’t start for another couple hours. You’re the first one here. You can go wait in the holding area if you really want to stay here that long.” Louis watched in amusement as the boy blushed madly.

“Oh, I must’ve got the wrong time…Wait if I’m the first one here then why are you here?” he asked.

Louis raised his eyebrows and looked at the boy incredulously, making him blush even more. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

The boy just stared at him blankly before asking, “Am I supposed to know you?”

Louis smirked at him before stating smugly, “Well I _am_ one-fourth of the band you’re auditioning for so yeah, you could say you’re supposed to know me.” Louis suppressed a laugh as the boy’s eyes widened comically before he practically tripped over himself to explain. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, I’m so sorry! This was a last minute decision that I didn’t look into as much as I usually would. I was actually going to look into your band while I was waiting,” the boy said, the blush never leaving his cheeks. He paused for a couple seconds before adding, “I’m Harry.”

Louis gave a laugh that was a little too loud, even for his own ears. This kid’s attitude just flipped like a switch and Louis hadn’t been around anyone even slightly unpredictable in a while, seeing as he usually only socialised with the boys lately. Don’t get him wrong, the boys could be unpredictable and usually were, it’s just that when you know them for as long as Louis has, it kind of wears off. It probably didn’t help that he didn’t really even hang out with them as much as he used to and he probably wouldn’t have at all if he didn’t work with them. He was beginning to learn that social skills were something you had to use regularly. It’s just that socializing wasn’t exactly top priority after everything that happened and- no. _No_. Louis shook his head a fraction to clear his thoughts. He didn’t need to go down that path, especially in front of a complete stranger. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and remembered. Right. Harry said something. Something that probably needs a response soon.

“Don’t ‘Mr. Tomlinson’ me. I can’t be more than a few years older than you and besides, I’m only 20 years old,” Louis told him, wrinkling his nose a bit. He could probably could go his whole life without being called by his last name. It made him sound too old and…responsible. Louis wrinkled his nose a bit more at that thought.

Harry blushed a little bit more at that. “Oh, I’m 18.”

Louis gave him a quick once over. There was no way. He looked as young as 16. Louis glanced at him again before suspiciously asking him, “Are you sure?”

Harry gave him a strange look before slowing answering, “Yeah?”

“You don’t _sound_ very sure,” Louis retorted, narrowing his eyes at a bewildered Harry. Harry was saved by responding by Liam walking through the door, stopping and eyeing the two curiously. He had reason to be curious. He hadn’t seen Louis happily and willingly interact with someone in months. That, and Harry looked slightly intimidated. 

Keeping Harry’s near-scared expression in mind, Liam cautiously questioned, “What’s going on?”

Louis chose to ignore the question and instead let out an exasperated sigh before dramatically dropping into the closest chair the audition room had to offer. “Does anybody knock these days?”

Harry seemed to relax a little at that and the corners of his mouth twitched up a bit, as it was practically an invitation for banter. It seemed he may not be the best at first impressions, but banter. Banter he could do. “Oh, I’m sorry _your majesty_ ,” he snickered, even adding a small curtsey at the end. Hey, might as well go all out, he can’t make things too much worse.

Louis frowned at him from his slumped position in his chair and added haughtily, “It’s actually ‘your highness’ thank you very much.”

Liam watched in amusement as Harry’s eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully and he quipped back, “That sounds more like a queen then a king.”

Louis sat up and scowled at him. “Says the one that just fucking curtsied. Besides, a queen is better than a mere peasant,” he stated in his best posh accent, playfully turning his nose up in Harry’s direction. 

Before Harry could reply, Liam gave an amused snort that turned Louis’ attention back to him and Liam could practically watch his guard go back up before he regarded him coldly. “What is it Liam?”

“Back to this again?” Liam asked, raising his eyebrows. Louis just continued to stare at him blankly before impatiently raising his eyebrows and snapping at him to just ‘get on with it’. Liam sighed before explaining, “Management sent me to find you. They said to tell you to go to Lou for hair and makeup in about an hour. And Louis please actually show up this time.”

Louis simply rolled his eyes, because seriously you miss one thing and suddenly you’re accused of missing all of the future ones as well. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now me and young Harold here were having a lovely chat before you rudely interrupted, so I’ll probably catch up with you later,” he informed Liam impatiently, walking over to sling his arms around Harry’s shoulders. Its safe to say he surprised all of them by doing that. He hadn’t really had any human contact the past few months, much less initiated any. And for Harry because, well, because seriously he had completely given up trying to figure out Louis’ strange mood swings.

However, Louis didn’t have time for any unwanted emotions to surface from the contact as he was brought back to the present by Harry’s face scrunching up before mumbling, “Harry isn’t even short for Harold.”

Liam shook his head before letting out a bewildered laugh (Louis just really seemed to have that effect on people) and leaving the room, calling out a “See you later Louis!” over his shoulder. After he left Louis slowly stepped away from Harry, trying not to shudder a little from what seemed like so much contact. 

“So,” Harry began, “Your stylist is named Lou as well?”

Louis nodded before pausing. “Wait, ‘as well’?”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled, looking close to being proud of himself, “You’re Lou too.”

“No, I’m sorry. I don’t nickname on the first date,” Louis stated with false sternness.

Harry let out a laugh before shaking his head. “Nope. It’s only fair. You call me Harold, then I call you Lou,” he said firmly.

Louis let out a dramatic sigh. “Oh the hardships of relationships.” 

Harry let out another laugh before pausing. “Hey, Lou?”

“It’s Louis.”

“Whatever,” Harry said playfully before pausing again and curiously asking, “Why were you so short with Liam?” Louis started to look guarded again so Harry hastily added, “It’s just that if you don’t get on well and I’m auditioning for the band, then I’d like to know what to expect, you know?”

“Umm, no,” Louis said uncomfortably, looking away from Harry, “something’s just happened recently. Sort of.”

Harry waited for more, but when Louis he stayed silent he urged him on. “Well…?” Louis stared at him blankly. He does that pretty often, it seemed to Harry. “What happened?” Harry asked, getting impatient.

Louis gave a hesitant pause before he started smiling. “I’ll make you a deal,” he stated confidently, “If you actually do make it into the band, then you’ll be the first person I tell.”

Harry gave him an almost blinding smile in return. 

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

The auditions were not going very well for Louis. When he pictured them, he didn't consider having to listen to person after person for _hours_. Not to mention that everyone they saw that could actually sing well, wasn't good enough for their management. They were either the wrong age, the wrong look, the wrong something. It didn't help that the boys were annoyingly optimistic about the whole ordeal and really, Louis didn't have the patience for this even on his best days.

He was about to just zone out and let the others handle this, when he saw Harry come in. He had no idea what to expect, but at least there was someone here he could count on to be interesting.

"Erm hi. I'm Harry Styles and I'm 18 and from Cheshire," he said nervously, following the routine instructions the assistants gave everybody while in the holding area. "And I'm going to be singing 'Isn't She Lovely' by Stevie Wonder."

Before one of the boys could give him his cue to start Louis found his chance to finally have some fun today. "Tsk Harold. What happened to all your charm and sass? I had high hopes for you, it really is a shame."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him playfully. "Well I wasn't in the middle of an audition then, was I Lou?"

"Yes, you actually were. You were in a secret audition for my future partner in crime. Nobody would suspect you with what the curls and baby face and all."

Harry gave him a smile, his nerves now starting to calm down. "I'll keep that in mind," he said before turning to the other boys expectantly. 

The boys looked a little confused and surprised about the exchange but didn't question it. Niall took Harry’s cue and gave him an encouraging smile. "Whenever you're ready buddy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was amazing. Louis knew they _had_ to pick him, he was just too good to let go. And later Louis would probably freak out about the deal that he made with Harry, but he could focus on that later. Louis hated to admit it, but this boy's voice was honestly a little breath taking. It was deep, but light and there didn't seem to be a range he couldn't hit. And this was just acapella. The other boys seemed to agree and they exchanged pleased glances before offering Harry smiles.

“That was pretty good,” Zayn said, coolly playing it off. Louis gave a quiet snort. He was way better than ‘pretty good’. Liam and Niall nodded their agreement while Liam scribbled in his notes, no doubt leaving a good word for Harry. 

“Yeah, I’m impressed. Great job mate,” Louis said with a genuine smile, “That voice will definitely get you somewhere.”

Harry shot him a grateful look before adding, “Well yeah that’s kind of why I’m here.”

“Cheeky!” Louis exclaimed. “I compliment you and this is what I get!”

The boys laughed good-naturedly (And possibly a bit confusedly because really, when did this _happen_ ) before Liam pleasantly gave him a “Well thank you Harry. Please go back to the holding room and we’ll get back to you as soon as possible.” after getting no disapproval from management. Management even commented that he was probably the best fit for the job so far. Louis was just happy that their probable new member wasn’t a dick or anything and that was enough for him to make it through another couple hours of auditions. Even if they kind of seemed pointless now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were at least a couple thousand people that showed up to the auditions (or at least it felt like that many to Louis, nobody had bothered to tell him and he never asked.) Out of those couple thousand, only a little over a hundred people made it to the second round. You could say that their management was _a little_ critical. The only ones that really stood out to Louis were Harry, and a guy a bit older than him named Mark that had a great voice and seemed like a good lad. Most of the others were passed through by management’s judgment and the boys didn’t say anything, if only to not start any arguments. 

Liam sighed as the last first round audition ended and shuffled the papers he had scribbled notes on during the auditions. “So lads. What do you think?”

“Scott was pretty good,” Niall piped up.

Zayn gave a laugh before amusement coloured his tone as he stated, “Niall you just liked that he was almost a bigger Derby fan than you.”

“No, he his voice was just as good as ours!” Niall sputtered at him, looking a little offended. ”I don’t choose bandmates based on sports teams. I mean look at you guys,” he said, playfully wrinkling his nose.

“Mate, you didn’t choose us as bandmates. I’m not sure if you managed to forget but we were put together by Uncle Si,” Liam said a little distractedly, continuing to look through the names of finalists to put a list together.

“Twas fate,” Niall cooed playfully, earning an eye roll from Liam in return.

Liam shook his head at him before putting a piece of paper in between all of the boys. “Ok boys, which ones stood out to you?” 

The boys all looked to Louis who had stayed silent during the exchange. He shrugged before nonchalantly adding, “Eh not really anything special. Most of them would do fine.” The boys gave him a knowing look and he sighed. “Fine Harry and Mark were good. Are you happy now?”

“Yeah how do you know Harry anyways?” Niall asked, not even bothering to try and hide his curiosity.

Louis shrugged before answering, “He got lost looking for the audition room and I told him where to go. That was it really.”

“Yeah right,” Liam scoffed, “I met him then as well and saw you two. You two were talking like you’ve known each other forever.”

Louis looked away with a mumbled ‘whatever’ and toyed with his pen, effectively ending the conversation and isolating himself from further ones. Zayn sighed before turning to Liam. “Ok so add Harry and Mark. Let’s get all this over with.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The final result left six people. Louis didn’t even bother paying attention to the results (mainly because he _knew_ they added Harry, but he’d never admit that). He figured it wouldn’t affect him too much either way, as long as the new member didn’t expect to be his best mate or anything. This was a _job_ after all, he could be a professional about it even if he didn’t want a new member.

The final round of auditions consisted of the six of them each singing one of the solos that that they would be singing if they made into the band. It was a song that would be on the upcoming album and had solos for five people instead of the usual four, arranged specifically for this. If the person didn’t sound good with them or they didn’t harmonise well then they would be easy to eliminate off ‘The List’, as Liam was calling it. 

The first three people were easy to eliminate. Each one of them already sounded vaguely similar to one of the current boys and that wouldn’t help them find the new sound they were looking for. Also they didn’t want the fans to think they were looking for a replacement member or something. The next person on the list was Mark, who did great and next was Harry who did just as well. The last person happened to be an Irish lad and management claimed that they couldn’t have two Irish people in the band, as having just Niall made them unique. Why they even allowed him to make it past the first cut was beyond Louis. 

“Well done Louis, you certainty called the results,” Liam said happily. Both of the possible blokes seemed like great guys and Louis couldn’t complain too much, considering he had wanted them through. Louis just mumbled a ‘whatever’ before going back to entertaining himself with tinkering with some of the things on the table in front of them. 

“So. How are we going to choose? I was thinking maybe a vote but…” Niall started and trailed off when a management assistant stood in front of them and looked at him expectantly. 

“Actually,” the assistant started, “we already decided.”

There was a chorus of “What?!”s from the boys before Liam spoke up, “You can’t make a decision like that for us. This is huge, we’re going to be working with this person almost _every day_ for who knows how long!”

The assistant shot them a sympathetic look before she replied, “Sorry boys, but there isn’t anything I can do. The decisions already been made and the person they’ve chose has been informed of their decision.”

The boys just sighed, knowing that they should’ve seen this coming. Sometimes they felt like management did things like this just to bother them.

“Ok,” Zayn sighed, “Who’d they pick?”

The assistant looked down at a clipboard she was holding before answering, “The person that will be added to your band is-”


End file.
